


Bad Medicine (Dean Winchester x Y/N)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backseat sex, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Reader Insert - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, F/M, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Supernatural smut, dean and sam - Freeform, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, female cumming, male cumming, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: Dean meets a girl in a bar, and falls madly in love with her. But she is hiding a secret.This was written for Chels 1.5k follower celebration on Tumblr. My prompt was the song Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi.
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, Y/N - (A Witch)
Kudos: 5





	Bad Medicine (Dean Winchester x Y/N)

Dean needed a beer. 

There were some in the fridge, but he had to get out. He and Sammy had been cooped up in their motel room for days, researching their latest case and he needed a break. Something had been killing people in the town by removing their spleen, draining it before leaving the husk next to the dead body. But up to this point, they had come up with nothing. 

“I need to get out Sammy. I’m going crazy. Let’s get a drink?” 

“I may be onto something Dean. You go, I’ll carry on here.”

Grabbing his leather jacket, Dean left the room and walked a few blocks before he found a bar. It was very quiet inside, with only two other customers. Ordering a beer, he sat on the nearest stool. 

Feeling a presence beside him, he turned to look at the figure who had appeared by his side. He hadn’t noticed her when he first came in. Running his eyes up and down her body, he smirked up at her. She was hot. 

“Hey sweetheart, can I help you?” Dean asked, putting on what he hoped was his most charming smile. 

“Need some company?” Y/N drawled, her full red lips pouting as she spoke. 

“Please, feel free,” he responded, gesturing to the empty stool next to him. 

As she sat, she crossed her legs, exposing a shapely thigh. Noticing this, Dean raised his eyebrows. 

“So, what’s your name?” he asked, pulling his seat closer. 

“Y/N. And you are?” she answered seductively, taking in his deep green eyes, plump lips, even white teeth and wide shoulders.

‘This assignment was not going to be a chore after all’ she thought to herself. 

“I’m Dean. How're you doing this evening?” he asked, as she leaned towards him. 

“I’m good. You seemed lonely so I thought I would join you,” she purred, gently placing a hand on Dean’s knee. His eyes dropped to her hand. This wasn’t something he was expecting tonight, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Your company is very welcome. What are you drinking?” Dean asked as he called over the bartender. 

“Whiskey, on the rocks.” 

“Sweet. Two please,” he requested from the young man behind the bar. 

As the drinks were poured Y/N produced a few coins and slid them across the bar towards him. 

“How about livening up this joint?” she said, pointing to the jukebox.

“My pleasure,” Dean answered, leaving his seat and heading towards the jukebox. She watched him as he walked away. Levi jeans encased his pert ass, his slightly bowed legs muscular and strong. Dipping her hand into her purse, she retrieved a vial of purple, shimmering liquid and poured it into Dean’s drink, before quickly putting the empty vessel away. Swirling the whiskey to disguise any discolouration, she put the drink back down on the bar. As Dean returned and took his seat, she lifted her own drink. 

“Cheers,” she said with a wink, as they clinked glasses. Her eyes dropped to his lips, watching the golden liquid flow into his mouth as he took a sip. As he swallowed, she felt herself relax. 

Mission accomplished.

As he raised his eyes from his drink, she noticed the change in Dean’s pupils. They had gone from being pinpricks to now being dilated, a sure fire way of knowing the potion had begun its work. Smiling, she brought her hand to his cheek, brushing her thumb along his jaw. 

“What do you say to you and I getting out of here?” she purred into his ear. Nodding enthusiastically, Dean rose from his seat, downing the remainder of his drink. She smirked, happy in the knowledge that he had consumed the rest of the potion. 

“We can’t go back to my room, my brother is there,” Dean told her as he took her by the hand and led her from the bar. “But..” he grinned as he produced a set of car keys from his pocket, waving them in the air, leaving the sentence unfinished. 

“Seems like the perfect plan to me,” she agreed, following him into the street. “Is your car far from here?” 

“Just a few blocks,” he responded, his pace speeding up as he practically dragged her down the road. She inwardly congratulated herself for the speed the potion had taken effect. It was the first time she’d attempted this particular spell. Her coven would be very pleased with her progress. The assignment was to make Dean fall in love with her, so that he couldn’t concentrate on the hunt. It was her coven that was killing the people to remove the toxins in their spleens to use in a spell to summon their Grand High Witch. And she was the only one who could do this. Only a direct descendant was worthy, and she was the last one, so it was vitally important she got it right. 

As they rounded the corner into a motel parking lot, Dean pulled her towards a sleek black Chevy Impala. 

“This yours?” she asked, impressed.

“Meet Baby,” he said, a proud look on his face as he unlocked the back door, gesturing for her to get inside. Leaning through the door, she purposefully allowed her skirt to ride further up her thigh, glancing over her shoulder to gage his reaction. His eyes were wide, staring at her, the tip of his tongue running along his bottom lip. Happy her display had the desired effect, she climbed in. 

Wasting no time, Dean quickly climbed in after her. Turning to face her, his lips collided with hers in a messy kiss, all tongue and teeth. Even though this was an official assignment she couldn’t help enjoying it. This man could kiss. She could feel herself getting aroused, and felt ashamed. But she couldn’t help the way her body was reacting to him. It was at that moment she vowed she would keep this to herself. Her master would not be pleased if he knew she had actually been turned on by the hunter, Dean Winchester. 

“So, sweetheart,” he asked between kisses, “is this something you do often?” 

“Not usually,” she responded, as she pulled his jacket off over his broad shoulders, throwing it aside. Licking her way down his neck, she removed her own T-shirt as she continued, “but I was drawn to you Dean.” 

“Hold on,” he replied breathless, lifting himself up, he took the condom out of the back pocket of his jeans and put it on the seat next to him. 

Pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him, he rubbed his hands up and down her back, as he kissed her deeply. She fumbled with the zip on his jeans, desperate to feel him inside her. This feeling was new to her. All the other assignments she had been on had been cold and calculated, she was just doing a job and tried to get it over with as soon as possible. But this green eyed hunter had awakened something deep inside her.

Releasing his aching erection from it’s confines, she wrapped her hand around his hard cock. Ripping the condom packet she quickly and deftly put in on him. His fingers were in her panties, pulling the material aside and delving between her folds. 

“Fuck you're wet,” he said in a low voice, circling her throbbing clit with his thumb. Shifting her weight, the tip of his cock nudged at her entrance. Pulling the crotch of her panties aside, she lowered herself onto him, his thickness stretching her wide. 

Dean moved his hips in time with hers wrapping her hair around his hand, pulling her head back to expose her neck. The unfamiliar feeling got stronger as she rode him, the waves of pleasure washing over her, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin as he gripped her hips, pushing himself deeper into her. 

“Jesus Dean,” she groaned and threw her head back as the feeling built to a crescendo. Her unexpected orgasm took her completely by surprise. 

None of her assignments had ever made her cum before. What was it about him that made her feel this way? As these thoughts were running through her mind, she felt Dean’s rhythm slow, and the large, calloused hands on her hips grip even tighter. A string of obscenities fell from his lips as he came. 

Coming down from their high, they smirked at each other as he withdrew from her and she put her panties back in place. 

“Well, that was great,” Dean said as she pulled herself off his lap and they adjusted themselves. 

“Yes it was,” she said, pulling her T-shirt back over her head. “Thank you. But I have to go,” she reluctantly admitted, opening the door and stepping outside. 

“What? Really?” Dean questioned hurriedly, a hint of desperation in his voice as he scooted across the seat to follow her. “But I thought we had something special,” he added. The dejected expression on his face made her feel awful, but she reminded herself this was just another job. 

“I’m sorry Dean. See ya,” she turned away from him and began to quickly walk away. 

He needed to pine for her, so that his mind would be elsewhere during the hunt, leaving him now was a necessity. It was a long shot, but it was the best defence the coven could come up with, when they’d heard the Winchesters were in town. They were usually peaceful witches, but the chance to raise their Grand High Witch only came around once every 400 years, so as much as it pained them, the collection of toxins from the human spleen was required. And to get this, you had to kill people. But they didn’t want to hurt the Winchesters, just distract them. 

“Y/N,” Dean shouted after her as she turned the corner. 

Clicking her fingers, she disappeared. 

As Dean rounded the corner, he was amazed to see she had gone. Turning in every direction he still couldn’t see her, so he walked slowly back to the motel room, not believing what had just happened. Entering the room, Dean closed the door behind him. Sam was still sitting at the table, laptop open in front of him. 

“Hey dude. You okay?” Sam asked him as he removed his jacket and threw it on the bed. 

“Not really,” he responded “I’m in love.” 

“What? You’ve only been gone 2 hours!” Sam answered with a laugh. Dean walked to the fridge and took a beer. Popping the cap, he took a deep pull.

“I met this woman at the bar. Her name was Y/N, and we just clicked, you know. We, urm, had a bit of fun in Baby,” he smirked, his eyes glazing over at the not very distant memory, “and I’m in love with her.”

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam huffed, rolling his eyes at his older brother. 

“Seriously, Sammy,” Dean replied in a soft voice as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“In that case, where is she now?” Sam asked, looking around the room. 

“Poof. Gone,” Dean mumbled, waving his hand in the air, a vacant expression on his face. 

“Dean, what are you talking about?” Sam said, walking towards him. “Get a grip man,” 

“One minute she was there and we were getting it on, then when it was over she was like ‘See ya’ and literally disappeared,” he explained. 

“Well, while you were having fun, I found a lead,” Sam said, turning the laptop towards Dean. “Every 400 years, Cassandra, the Grand High Witch of the Circle of the Crescent Moon coven, can be risen. But, in order to do this, the spell requires the liquid from 10 human spleens. Guess when this 400 year cycle comes around? And guess where the coven are based?”

“I’m guessing now and here?” Dean responded. 

“Yep. I have the coordinates for their hideout, and the 400 year anniversary is tonight at midnight. It’s 10.30pm now. Let’s go” 

“Okay” Dean agreed “but on one condition. When we’re done, we don’t leave straight away? I wanna go back to the bar to see if I can find Y/N” 

“Whatever Dean” Sam shrugged. “We need to move, we only have around an hour until midnight” 

Grabbing their jackets, they left the room, heading out to the Impala. As they got closer Sam turned to Dean. 

“It was in the backseat of the car you had your fun I hope?” he asked. 

“Yeah, in fact, you drive,” Dean said, throwing Baby’s keys to Sam. “I wanna sit in the back. I might be able to still smell her” 

“Dude, that’s gross” Sam complained, wrinkling his nose as he climbed in the driver's seat as Dean got in the back. Sam watched him in the rear view mirror as Dean leaned down and placed his nose against the leather. 

“What the fuck, man!? You need to pull yourself together. We don’t know what’s gonna go down tonight” 

“Yeah, yeah Sammy,” Dean mumbled as he lay down. 

“Maybe I should take care of this one alone?” Sam sighed, turning in his seat to face Dean, who’s cheek was pressed up against the leather, a pathetic smile on his face. 

“No” Dean suddenly sat up, visibly shaking himself. “I’m good, I’m good. Let’s go” 

Shaking his head and sighing, Sam started the engine and drove away, Dean looking vacantally out the window. “Dude, talk to me. Who was this girl? Have you seen her before? Are you sure she was human, you're acting weird” 

“Of course she was human! Don’t you dare even think that the love of my life may not be human. I’m a hunter, I would know if she wasn’t!” Dean snapped at Sam. 

“Okay, okay” Sam conceded, deciding it was best to drop the subject for the time being. 

It didn’t take long to reach the barn where the coordinates took them. Dean had been quiet the rest of the journey, humming, and occasionally giggling to himself. Getting out of the car, Sam went around to the trunk. Dean appeared beside him, as he sorted through the weapons, passing a gun and some witch killing bullets to Dean. 

“You sure you’re up for this?” Sam asked him as he loaded his gun. 

“Yeah man. I’m fine. Let’s gank these sons of bitches” Dean answered cocking his gun and slamming the lid of the trunk. 

Quietly making their way around the back of the barn, they picked up the sound of a hushed voice coming from inside. With Sam covering, Dean aimed a swift kick at the door, which burst open. 

The scene inside was what they were expecting. There was a makeshift altar along with jars containing what was more than likely the spleen juice. What Dean was not expecting was to see Y/N kneeling at the altar. 

“Y/N” he yelled, eyes wide in surprise, lowering his gun, frozen to the spot. 

“Dean, what the hell!” Sam shouted. Before he could say anything more, Y/N jumped to her feet and aimed a spell directly at Dean. Sam threw himself in front of him, and was hit straight in the stomach with the spell and flew across the room, smacking into the wall opposite. 

Dean watched all this happen as if it was in slow motion, still unable to move. His love was there, right in front of him, but she was a witch. So he should shoot her, especially since she’d just launched Sam against the wall. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He loved her, how could he shoot her? 

While all of this was going through Dean’s mind, Y/N was preparing to launch another spell at him. Even though Sam was in pain on the floor, he realised that Dean was in a quandary, so pointing his gun at Y/N Sam took aim, shooting her straight through the temple. Her body fell to the ground in a heap. 

It was as though a switch had been pushed in Dean’s brain, bringing him back to reality. Clearly, Sam shooting Y/N had broken the spell. Looking around the room, Dean raced over to Sam.

“Sammy, what the hell?” he asked as he helped Sam to his feet. 

“I think she put a spell on you Dean” Sam explained, pointing to Y/N. “You came back from the bar saying you were in love, after having a bit of fun with a woman you met there, and you were acting really weird. Weird even for you. Do you remember anything at all?” 

“I recall being in the bar, a gorgeous woman coming over to me, passing me some coins for the jukebox. I went and put some music on, sat back down and took a sip of my drink” Dean answered thoughtfully. “And after that, I’m blank. You think she slipped a potion in my drink when I went to the jukebox?” 

“I’m pretty sure that's exactly what happened,” Sam agreed as they walked from the barn towards Baby. 

“Shit. That was some bad medicine. So you're telling me, I got laid and I can’t remember anything about it? “ Dean frowned. 

Sam nodded, smirking. 

“Son of a bitch”


End file.
